


You Don't Need to Catch the Bouquet to Get Lucky

by marchtwentyfour



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung attends a wedding and was welcomed with an onslaught of pick-up lines from a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Need to Catch the Bouquet to Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [periwinkledreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinkledreams/gifts).



> This is for Tasha, the prompt she gave me last December and never got written! I'm so sorry for the delay orz

In all honesty, Jinyoung thought going would be a waste of time and suit. He could be on his bed reading that new book he bought or watching that new movie that came out. Or if he wants to be productive, he could be sleeping until two o’clock in the afternoon before waking up to hear Jaebum hyung, his roommate, complaining about how much of a lazy-ass he was.

Three knocks on the door. “Hurry the hell up, turtle.” Jaebum complained, his foot tapping impatiently. “I do want to take a shower before we leave too, you know.”

Jinyoung would’ve snorted,  _ he  _ wasn’t the one who insisted that he take a shower first. Jaebum hyung had all but pushed him inside the shower stall before shoving Jinyoung’s towel on his face and demanding he start getting ready. And since Jinyoung was being honest right now, he knew the reason was exactly because of this--of him moving so slow as if he had all the time in the world. Which he didn’t, at least not right now.

“Five minutes or I’m breaking down this door whether or not you’re dressed!” Jaebum warned and Jinyoung heard the stomp of feet, his hyung presumably going to the kitchen.

Sighing and admitting defeat, Jinyoung hurriedly finished his shower. He wouldn’t put it past Jaebum to actually do what he threatened, his hyung said he had changed and isn’t as hot headed anymore but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have his mean streak anymore.

 

Bambam and Jimin’s wedding was as lavish  as Jinyoung thought it would be. He knew it could probably rival a rich chaebol’s own wedding, the wedding ceremony was going to be held in an outdoor garden while the second part inside Korea’s most expensive hotel’s hall.

“Are we sure we came to the right place, hyung?” Jinyoung whispered as they showed their invitation to tall men wearing suits whose guns are tucked neatly by the belt on their waist. He gave the man a smile when he was waved to enter, Jaebum following closely beside him.

“We are and you would know too if you didn’t skip the wedding practice last Tuesday.” Jaebum reminded him, grabbing his elbow to drag him towards his seat. Even though they were friends with both parties, Bambam and Jimin had agreed (after much fighting) that they split up with Jaebum going over to Jimin’s while Jinyoung sits in Bambam’s.

Jinyoung eyed the still empty spot on his right. “Are we sure we can’t sit together, hyung?” he asked. More and more people are coming in and even though Jinyoung is good with people, he wasn’t particularly social.

“Jimin would have my head.” Jaebum assured him before indicating his seat at the other side. “Let’s just meet up after the ceremony, okay? We do have the seats together on the table in the hall at least.”

Sighing, Jinyoung nods and takes his seat.

The empty seat besides Jinyoung was taken over by a guy with silvery blonde hair and it was someone he actually hasn’t seen before. That was a little surprising seeing as Jinyoung was very familiar with Bambam’s friends and the boy  _ was  _ sitting on Bambam’s side. Was he family then? But family was at the front…

Jinyoung’s musing were cut off by the sound of the piano. The ceremony was about to start.

 

Jinyoung wasn’t a crier, he definitely wasn’t, but he could feel the tears forming as he starts sniffing by the time Bambam finishes his wedding vows. They were most definitely flowing by the time Jimin’s starts on hers. He was feeling emotional because he’s seen these two’s relationship start from scratch building up into a rocky relationship that ends up with one of them pining after the other. He thought they wouldn’t end up in this step, but the two of them had changed somewhere along the way.

And then Jinyoung heard him, the boy sitting beside him, ask, “Are you  _ crying _ ?” Jinyoung wouldn’t even have taken offence if not for the fact that the man looked amused as hell and was fighting off the smile that was spreading on his lips.

Who cares about social cues? Jinyoung steps on the boy’s feet just as Jimin finishes her vows. He heard a yelp from the other so he feels better.

The boy grumbled, “You’re mean…”

Jinyoung sincerely hopes the boy had learned his lesson because he wasn’t up for any teasing today. Moving to the side slowly, he puts his hundred percent attention to the ceremony in front of him as the officiator announced that Bambam and Jimin are officially husband and wife.

Wiping the tears in his eyes, Jinyoung joins the clapping.

 

Of course Jinyoung is the unluckiest sort of person. When was luck ever on his side? Really? Never, of course. Because as Jinyoung sits down on the table that has his name on a card, he sees someone sitting beside him. Someone with silvery blonde hair.

“Hi Jinyoung ssi!” Jackson Wang, the card said, greets him as if he didn’t just laugh at Jinyoung earlier and Jinyoung hadn’t retaliated by stepping on him. 

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at the boy, wondering why he was smiling so brightly at him. Was he  _ planning  _ something? Just as Jinyoung was about to check his plate for any poison, Jaebum had elbowed his side and gave him those eyes that say  _ be nice Park Jinyoung _ . It took all of Jinyoung’s efforts not to roll his eyes at his hyung.

“Hello…” Jinyoung made a show of checking Jackson’s own card in front of them, “Jackson ssi. Laughed at anyone lately?”

As if he wasn’t affected at all, Jackson seemed actually  _ pleased  _ that Jinyoung had looked at his name card. “Nah, not really, I thought someone was cute earlier though… did you see him?” there was a strange kind of mischief in his eyes, “He was crying when Bammie and-- _ fuck _ !”

Jinyoung had stepped on Jackson’s feet again, this time he actually used all his effort and even used the heels of his shoes. He flashed the boy a smile, a warning. “Are you alright, Jackson ssi?” his tone was mocking and Jaebum looked displeased at him.

All conversations were luckily seized the moment the lights dimmed so that the speeches from parents, best man and maid of honor can be made. Bambam and Jimin sat at the head of the table, looking every percent as beautiful and in love and as happy as they should be on their wedding day.

“The father of the bride would like to have some words…”

Jinyoung turns his attention to his plate, Jimin’s Dad was known for having really boring speeches and he wasn’t particularly interested. Jaebum was paying attention though and at least one of them was.

“Hey,” Jackson had elbowed him. “Do you believe in forever, Jinyoung ssi?”

Talk about random. Jinyoung raised his eyebrow as he answered in hushed whisper, “Nothing lasts forever, Jackson ssi.”

“Oh,” Jackson looked put off for a second before leaning over with a grin, “Then can I be your  _ nothing _ , Jinyoung ssi?”

Who does this idiot think he is? “Excuse me?”

“You may be excused,” Jackson parrotted without missing a heartbeat.

Frustrated and annoyed, Jinyoung turned to pay attention to Jimin’s Dad’s speech. It may be boring but it wasn’t offending like the boy beside him. He could hear Jackson moving beside him and was obviously trying to catch his attention, but Jinyoung concentrated on the speeches as it changed to Bambam’s Mom making horrible jokes.

When it was Yugyeom’s turn as the Best Man, Jinyoung straightened his back to listen. Yugyeom talked about things that Jinyoung already knew, about Bambam and Jimin’s first meeting and how they became friends. But the boy also talked a little about things privy only to him as the best friend like how Bambam often wondered whether he was good enough for Jimin,  _ man  _ enough for Jimin. Everyone had a good laugh at the story of Bambam’s proposal and everyone shed tears when Yugyeom told them how proud and happy he was that two of the most important people in his life are going to be sharing those life  _ together _ .

Jinyoung jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulders and his eyes narrowed when he saw that it was Jackson, offering him a tissue with a small smile and equally watery eyes. He sniffed at him before taking it, mumbling a small  _ thanks _ .

Then Jackson flashed him another smile and “Every love story is beautiful, but ours will be my favorite. ” So Jinyoung went back to ignoring his existence.

When they took out the cake, Jinyoung wasn’t even surprised that it was made of 7 layers and is the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Trust them to choose the most extravagant one, of course.

“Jinyoungie,” Jackson had dropped the formalities when he learned from Jaebum that he and Jinyoung were of the same age. “Wouldn't we look cute on a wedding cake together?”

“What.” Surprised, Jinyoung turned to glare at Jackson. “The fuck?”

But Jackson just blinked at him innocently, “Do you want a slice? I can go take one for us.”

Before Jinyoung could answer, Jackson had already taken his plate and was off to where they were distributing slices of the cake. Jinyoung was left to look confusedly at Jaebum who just rolled his eyes at him.

It took Jinyoung two glasses of champagne for him to understand that, oh, Jackson was  _ flirting  _ with him. Well two glasses and three pick-up lines that would have made Jinyoung laugh if not for the fact that Jackson looked eagerly at his reaction every time.

When Jinyoung stood up to talk to somone, Jackson had remarked, “That suit looks really good on you. It would also look really good on my floor. Or nicely folded and hung in my closet, since you're probably a neat freak.”

Jinyoung had looked at him weirdly before asking, “How did you know I was a neat freak?”

Jackson then proceeded to tell him how Jinyoung had been trying to fix the table napkin on his lap every time he so as much moves it. That Jinyoung keeps on aligning his fork and knife after every bite and how he places his champagne glasses exactly 2 inches away from his plate.

Then it was time for the music to play and everyone was off dancing with someone, basking in the glow of a newly married couple. Jinyoung would’ve stayed in his seat and nursed his third glass, but Jackson had come up to him.

“Would you dance with me so I can tell my friends I just danced with an angel?” And Jackson had the decency to  _ pout  _ at him, looking like a puppy that Jinyoung couldn’t say no. Even if he doesn’t like puppies.

When they had danced four songs and Jinyoung was walking off to the bathroom, Jackson followed him as the boy swayed on his foot steps. He had almost hit a table if not for Jinyoung suddenly grabbing his arm to steady him.

“So sweet, Jinyoungieee.” Jackson whined, clutching on the lapel of Jinyoung’s jacket.

“You’re drunk as hell.” Jinyoung sniffed, leading him to the bathroom. “You better remember your address because I am not taking care of any drunk person tonight.”

“I am not drunk. I'm just intoxicated by you!” And Jackson looked so sadly at him.

And,  _ oh _ .  _ Oh _ . Jackson was flirting with him?

Jinyoung looked confusedly at the way Jackson entered the bathroom, opening the door and immediately rushing inside a cubicle. Jinyoung entered after him, feelings confused and messed up.

How do you even react to anything like this? Plus, Jackson  _ was  _ drunk.

When Jinyoung managed to snap his attention back to reality, he saw Jackson looking at him with his hands raised and fingers forming a rectangle in front of him. He has one eyes closed, as if assessing Jinyoung.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung demanded, feeling flustered all of a sudden.

“Oh just,” Jackson put down his hands and smiled, “I'm not the wedding photographer, but I can  _ definitely  _ picture us together.”

Jinyoung snorted. “Well you can picture my hands on throat and strangling you if you don’t stop.” he walked to the side and washed his hands nervously.

There was silence for a while and Jackson looks a little sober now. Jinyoung stopped washing his hands and looked up to find Jackson grinning at him before mouthing  _ neat freak  _ and Jinyoung glared and mouthed  _ shut up _ .

When they went back to their table, everyone was mostly drunk and the party was about to be over. Jinyoung decided he should probably look for Jaebum hyung and drag his sorry ass back to their apartment.

Jinyoung was still thinking of what to say when Jackson called for him. “Hey Jinyoung-ah.”

“Yeah?” Jinyoung tilted his head and gestured for Jackson to continue.

Jackson swayed back and forth, looking all sorts of nervous as he bit his lip and said, “Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night? With me, I mean.” he sounded unsure, unlike how he sounded the whole night.

“I can’t.” Jinyoung answered and saw how Jackson immediately deflated, feet stepping back as if he was ready to make a run. “At least, not tomorrow night. I would probably have to sleep through the whole day before I have any strength to get out of bed.”

Jackson looks up at this. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung saw Jaebum approaching them. He needed to finish this fast. “So, another night then?”

Jackson’s smile was back. “Yes! Please! Any other day you’re free! I promise I’ll be there for you!”

 

When Jinyoung goes to bed, he hears his phone ring and he picks it up.

**[unknown number]**   
We might as well get to know one another. We'll probably be seeing each other at baby showers and anniversary parties.

Laughing, Jinyoung goes to sleep.


End file.
